Kyoya's Gift
by momomilk
Summary: Christmas draws near and that means presents. But, Tsuna's at a lost so he goes on a quest to figure out what to get Hibari, or more like stalking.  1827


**Title: **Kyoya's gift  
**Pairing:** 1827  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimers:** Characters belong to Amano Akira  
**Summary: **Christmas draws near and that means presents. But, Tsuna's at a lost so he goes on a quest to figure out what to get Hibari, or more like stalking.

* * *

_Hm…_

Tsunayoshi was deep in thought about an important matter. Even though Lambo and I-pin were running around his room, the Chinese girl shouting at the stupid cow to give back her cookie, it didn't seem to bug the Vongola when it usually should.

His friends, Yamamoto and Gokudera were there as well, conversing with one another right in front of him. But, Tsunayoshi paid no attention. He was in a world of his own and nothing could enter.

That is except, maybe a certain someone that he was currently thinking about. The brunette felt his head beginning to throb, a small pain making its way. Honestly, this shouldn't be THAT hard. Yet, it was. Because if the person he was thinking about didn't like it, he was doomed. Or he'll just be devastated. It all depends on his lover's mood.

Yes, his lover. Tsunayoshi, age fourteen, had a lover. Not a girlfriend, but, a boyfriend. Hibari Kyoya was the boy the brunette is currently in a relationship with.

However, no one knows about that except for Reborn since the hitman knows about absolutely everything that goes on in Tsunayoshi's life. _Everything. _

And what was it that the Vongola was worried about?

Christmas. To be more precise, a gift.

Since Tsunayoshi was dating Kyoya, it was right for him to choose a present for his _boyfriend_. The Vongola just loved that word as much as it was strange for him to even think about it.

It's an easy matter for Kyoya to choose a present for Tsunayoshi. Anything that the boy receives from the Committee head, he'll treasure it. Well, mostly anything that isn't too strange and is appropriate.

A gift for Kyoya? That was a different case. He isn't someone with many words nor does he even say much about himself. And this was kind of pathetic for Tsunayoshi. How was it that he couldn't think of anything that Hibari likes enough to have?

Music? Well, he wasn't too sure about that. Though, Kyoya seemed to like the school's anthem a lot. But, he already has the song as his ringtone. He even trained his bird, Hibird, a name that Tsunayoshi found strange, to sing the song. It was cute, but a little annoying with its high pitched voice.

Clothes? That was difficult. Kyoya only ever wore his school uniform when they met. Not that they even went on many dates. Their dates were usually in the disciplinary committee room because Kyoya hated crowds; therefore, it always had to be at a place where it was just the two of them.

And that's basically all Tsunayoshi could think about. There were many other items out there to give as gifts but, nothing came to mind.

A soft sigh escaped the Vongola's lips. Tsunayoshi was so out of it that he didn't notice the baby next to him holding a huge green hammer until he felt the impact on his face.

"OW!" Tsunayoshi screamed and fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"R-Reborn!" He cried, clutching onto his right cheek.

It was throbbing with pain and he can feel his face burning. That wasn't a half-assed hit. He must have used all his strength and Tsunayoshi swore that he must have gotten a bruise from it.

"Hey! Stop spacing out!" Reborn scolded.

"Y-Yes…"

Tsunayoshi propped himself back up to a sitting position and lowered his head, apologetic. Letting out one last sigh, he stared at Reborn, wondering what he wanted.

"Are you ok Tenth?" Gokudera looked at his boss and questioned with a look of worry.

"I-I'm fine Gokudera-kun. So, what is it?"

The Vongola was still holding onto the sore spot and had the urge to go and grab an ice pack before his face became swollen like a balloon. He can just feel his cheek slowly growing big.

"That's right Tsuna. Christmas is coming! So we were planning to do a Christmas party," Yamamoto explained with a smile on his face.

_A Christmas party huh?_

"On the 25th?"

"YES!" Hayato answered loudly. He seemed happy.

_If it's the 25__th__, then that should be ok. I can see Hibari-san on the 24__th__._

"Ok!" Tsuna replied.

"ALRIGHT!" Hayato jumped to his feet and shot his arms up excitedly.

Tsunayoshi laughed seeing how his silver-haired guardian was in such a good mood. Though, why was he so pleased about this Christmas party anyways?

"You know, we're not doing anything on the 24th, why don't we do it then?" Yamamoto questioned.

"N-No!" Tsunayoshi immediately shouted.

_Why change it all of a sudden?_

"Tenth? Are you doing something on the 24th?"

Gokudera placed his arms back at his sides and sat down at the small table that the rest were sitting around. He gave a questioning look and waited for an answer.

"Well…" _I can't say I was planning to spend it with Hibari-san. _"I-I have things to do."

"Is that so? Then! The 25th is fine," Gokudera smiled again and answered. Then he threw a glare at Yamamoto for putting the Vongola in a tough spot.

"Haha," Yamamoto laughed. "I was just wondering that's all."

"Then, the 25th it is," Gokudera said.

_Thank god. _Tsunayoshi was glad that they didn't change it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Only two more days._

Tsunayoshi was staring at the calendar hung up in the kitchen room. The days were crossed off all the way until today, 23rd. Technically, it was one day but he could always get the present on Christmas Eve.

_What am I going to do?_

"Why don't you ask Hibari?"

"Eh? Why would I do that?"

_Wait…_

Tsunayoshi looked at the table in front of him and found Reborn wearing a vase costume. He didn't know that the hitman was hiding there, but he didn't know most places that Reborn would use as a hiding spot. It's basically anything.

"Hie!" Tsunayoshi cried and backed away.

"No-Good Tsuna!' Reborn jumped in his costume and kicked the Vongola in the face.

The brunette landed on his butt and cried in pain. His cheek still wasn't even healed yet and he had to wear a bandage on it to keep it from swelling up. And now, he got another injury. Luckily, it didn't hurt that much since he was used to falling.

"Reborn!"

"Tsk tsk," Reborn waved his finger at the boy. "Take matters into your own hands."

Frowning, Tsunayoshi shook his head. "I can't ask him straightforward. It's a gift."

"Then why don't you try to find out by watching him?"

"E-Eh? Stalking?"

Reborn smiled and didn't say anymore. "Ciao!" and he disappeared.

Tsunayoshi stood up on his feet and dust off his pants. _Stalking huh? _Before he could even ponder more about that, he noticed that he was almost late for school and jolted out the front door.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Safe!_

The Vongola made it just in time with only minutes to spare, but he was tired and wanted to collapse. As he entered the classroom, he was greeted by a cute girl.

"Tsuna-kun! Good morning!"

"Good morning Kyoko-chan."

He conversed a little bit with the girl before the bell rang for class to start. Tsunayoshi took a seat at his desk and flipped to some page in his textbook. He decided to not listen to the teacher and let his thoughts wonder back to what Reborn was talking about this morning.

It was possible that if he followed Kyoya for the day, he could find something out. Though, was it even possible for him to stalk Kyoya without being found out? He always seemed to have good senses.

_Maybe I shouldn't do it._

As he thought that, something flew straight for his head and hit him square on in the back. He muttered a loud 'ow' and stood up in his seat, startling the class. The Vongola grabbed everyone's attention and they all stared at him.

"Is something wrong Sawada?" The teacher asked.

"N-Nothing!" Tsunayoshi stuttered and sat back down.

He was embarrassed for interrupting the class though he usually seemed to always do that.

_What was that?_

Something was definitely thrown at him but what could it be? As he searched around the floor, he spotted a piece of chalk right next to one of the legs of his desk.

_Reborn._

Reborn was watching him from someplace and listening in on his thoughts. Did Tsunayoshi have no privacy?

_Guess I'll have to do it._

Tsunayoshi made up his mind and decided that he'll go ahead with the plan. Operation: Stalk Hibari Kyoya.

Meaning, he'll have to skip out on lunch with the committee head which Tsunayoshi frowned upon. He always enjoyed their meal together even if it did get a little awkward sometimes when they wouldn't have anything to talk about.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tsunayoshi had left the classroom early and headed to the Disciplinary room. Luckily, no one was there and he looked for a place to hide so that he could listen in on the conversation. Maybe Kyoya might say something while he's alone.

The Vongola searched around the room, looking for something that he could hide in. But there was nothing. This room really didn't have much in it. There was the desk that Kyoya occupied along with the couches they sat on during lunch followed by a few bookshelves here and there. Also, there was a table for making snacks and drinks.

_This is not working out…_

As Tsunayoshi was contemplating about a few things, he heard Kyoya's voice. Seemed like he was talking to a few of the members and it was getting closer.

Panicking, the Vongola did the dumbest thing he could do. He rushed over towards the desk, pulled the chair out and hid underneath the opening of the desk. Sticking a leg out, he kicked at the chair that slid too far away for him to reach and tried to pull it back to its original position.

The door clicked open and in walked Kyoya. The other members were dismissed and only he entered the room. Tsunayoshi could hear the soft footsteps of his boyfriend and his heart starting beating faster and louder.

_I hope he doesn't come over here._

Unfortunately, he had bad luck and Kyoya did approach his desk. It was normal for him to be sitting there anyways.

"What are you doing here?" Kyoya questioned as he pulled the chair away and stared down at the boy hugging his knees.

"Um…" Tsunayoshi was stuck and couldn't think of an excuse. "S-Surprise?"

Kyoya wasn't amused and shoved the chair back in. Closing his eyes in reflex, the boy braced for the chair to hit him, but it didn't. Opening his squinting eyes, he found Kyoya's face right in front of his own. His boyfriend wore a slight smirk.

_He was playing me with._

Tsunayoshi made a distressed face and lowered his face but he was relieved that Kyoya didn't seem to be angry at him. Not that he should be but it was always unpredictable.

"Tsunayoshi."

"Huh?"

Turning his head to look at his lover who called his name, the Vongola was surprised to be kissed by Kyoya. Strangely, it tasted sweet.

Kyoya pulled away and brought a finger to Tsunayoshi's mouth, wiping off the smeared chocolate on his lower lip. "Chocolate," the guardian said and kissed the Vongola again, feeding him the rest of the candy in his mouth.

"It's tasty," Tsunayoshi commented, blushing.

Kyoya smiled and brushed a finger against the bandage on Tsunayoshi's cheek. "This?"

"O-Oh, this…" Tsunayoshi gently swatted his lover's hand away to replace the spot with his own. He rubbed at the bumpiness of the object and searched for an excuse to tell him. "I fell." Is what he managed to say.

Kyoya made a fist and lightly hit him on top of the head. "Be more careful," he warned and reached a hand to grab onto the Vongola's.

Pulling him out from underneath the table, Tsunayoshi stood up on his feet and watched as Kyoya pulled up his chair and sat down in it. The committee head motion for Tsuna to come forward and sit on his lap. Embarrassed, the boy shook his head no and refused.

"Tsunayoshi."

The Vongola scrunched his face together and tried to resist, but it was impossible. Giving in, he sighed and walked towards his lover. He stood right in front of Kyoya and stared at him, wondering how he should sit.

_Um…I guess like this._

Turning around, Tsunayoshi faced his back towards the seated boy and sat down on his lap. _This is awkward._

"Not like that. Facing me."

"Eh?"

Again, Tsunayoshi got off Kyoya's lap and looked at his lover again. He cocked his head to the side in confusion. How was he supposed to sit and still face him? It didn't seem to work out that way. Kyoya showed no signs of telling him how to either.

_Hmm…_

As he thought about it, he was still unsure. A few minutes must have passed by and finally, Kyoya did something. He got up to his feet and placed his hands at either side of the Vongola.

"E-Eh? H-Hibari-san?"

Gripping on tightly to his lover, Kyoya lifted Tsunayoshi up and placed him on the table so that he was sitting on the edge.

"U-Um?"

Tsunayoshi stuttered, trying to get some words out but it wasn't coming. He was surprised at that sudden movement and was at a loss. He stared at his boyfriend, searching for an answer, but then, he felt oddly shy.

Kyoya's gaze was too intense. The Vongola turned his attention away and elsewhere. A faint red scattered across his cheeks.

A hand reached towards the Vongola's face and cupped his bruised cheek, pulling Tsunayoshi's face towards Kyoya's. Their noses were slightly brushing and their eyes locked on. Kyoya was staring at him with passionate eyes that Tsunayoshi found it hard to break away from.

"H-Hibari-san?"

Before he could say anymore, Kyoya sealed his lips with his own. He kissed the boy over and over, bruising his lips and turning them from a pale pink to bright pink.

_Hibari-san likes to kiss. _Tsunayoshi thought as Kyoya continued his advances.

The Committee head pulled away from the Vongola and grabbed at the collar of his dress shirt. The first button was undone and he advanced to the second button. Clutching onto the collar, he pulled it to the side and leaned in to place a sweet kiss on Tsunayoshi's collar bone.

"Ah! H-Hibari-san."

Kyoya nipped at Tsunayoshi's neck, kissing the same spot over and over again as a faint red began to appear. He'd hope to leave behind some hickeys on his boyfriend.

Tsunayoshi's face was flushed, a bright red color spreading down to his neck. An arm wrapped around Kyoya's neck while another clutched onto to his shirt. "L-Lunch is almost over…" The Vongola spoke, trying to remind Kyoya to not do too much that he would be unable to go to class.

They hadn't yet gone to second base, but it was hard to contain himself if he were to suddenly start feeling too much. He didn't want to come back to class looking all red and embarrassed.

Kyoya muttered a quiet 'I know' and lifted his head up. He straightened up the boy's collar and buttoned up his shirt, this time, all the way. He made sure to not place the kiss marks at a visible spot. Staring at the Vongola whose face was bright red, looking as if he had run a marathon; he took a hold of Tsunayoshi's hand and motioned for him to get off the table.

Dazed, the boy did as he was told and followed behind his lover to wherever he was being led too. Kyoya brought Tsunayoshi to the couch and told him to sit down while he went off to the refrigerator and brought something out.

It was an icepack and iced tea.

Kyoya held the icepack against Tsunayoshi's cheek and handed him the tea can. "To cool down."

But that didn't really help him much. He just felt even more embarrassed from Kyoya being so nice to him. It was always weird and made him get butterflies in his stomach.

It looks like he wasn't going to get any spying done today.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Operation failed._

The Vongola had his head buried in his pillow as he lay on his stomach, sulking at his Tsuna-ness today. How could he be such a failure? At this rate, he wasn't going to be giving Kyoya a Christmas present at all. Since today was it.

Though Kyoya hadn't yet said anything about Christmas Eve. Then, it hit him. Tsunayoshi jerked up right in his bed, kneeling down.

_W-Wait? Are we not spending tomorrow together?_

Because Kyoya didn't say anything, it must mean that there were no plans since he was the one to initiate every date they had. Which means…

_We aren't spending Christmas Eve together!_

Depressed, Tsunayoshi flopped back down onto his bed and groaned loudly.

_How can that be? Then, me trying to get him something is pointless._

"Hey! No-Good Tsuna," Reborn called out to the moping boy.

"What?" Tsunayoshi answered, annoyed and sullen.

"I have a great idea for you."

"For what?"

"Hibari's present?"

"Eh? But we're nothing even doing anything tomorrow."

"So? Surprise him."

Reborn hopped onto the bed and started whispering into Tsunayoshi's ear while the boy had his face hidden in his pillows.

But, as Reborn continued to tell him about the plan, the more surprised he became until he was finally sitting on his bottom and staring at his tutor with wide eyes. He bore an expression full of embarrassment.

"E-Eh? Will that even work?"

"Of course."

"B-But….why!"

"Do it."

"Do I have to?"

"Then think of something yourself."

Tsunayoshi pouted and let out a distressed sigh. He then mumbled an 'ok' and fell back down onto his side, his head landing right on top of his pillow.

_I can't believe this._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was finally the morning of Christmas Eve, the day Tsunayoshi had been preparing for and it was here. However, he had some things to do first before he actually put his plan into action. Operation 2: Don't fail – is what Reborn called it. Since his first one didn't turn out too well.

"The mall?" Tsunayoshi questioned as he and Reborn stood in front of the shopping mall that just recently opened not too long ago.

It was jam-packed with people and it gave the brunette a headache from just looking at the huge crowds.

_Hibari-san would definitely never be in a place like this. Or else…he'd…_

Tsunayoshi shivered at the thought of what Kyoya would do if he were ever in this big of a crowd. He could barely stand a group of five people. That's how he is.

"We need to get some things first so get in there," Reborn stand and kicked Tsunayoshi from the behind.

The Vongola tumbled forward and fell down, hitting his face against the concrete. _This was really not the best way to start off. _He thought as he heard giggling from around him.

First and foremost, they stopped by at the craft store and picked up a few things they would be needing for later on. Next was the clothing department. Tsunayoshi had no idea what to buy for himself and since it was Reborn's idea, the hitman did the choosing.

"REBORN!"

The brunette was not amused at his tutor's choices.

"What? He'd like it."

"…No…" He muttered and collapsed his hands against his face.

_I can't take this anymore._

"Fine. Then this," Reborn said and showed him the next outfit.

Sighing in relief, the brunette nodded with an okay. It was better than the other and he could put up with that. Though, he couldn't quite comprehend why he should be wearing such clothes. Still, he had no choice and went with it. Now, they were done shopping and it was time for preparations.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Where is Hibari-san?_

Tsunayoshi hadn't been waiting for long, but he was about reaching his limits now. From what Reborn said, the guardian should have been here about ten minutes ago but it must have been about half an hour, or so what it felt like to the brunette.

Sighing, the Vongola bit at his bottom lip and he rocked back and forth in his fetal position, hugging his knees close to his chest.

_Hurry up._

As if his prayers were answered, he heard the sound of the key playing around with the door and it opened. The hinges creaked loudly and footsteps were heard.

Thankfully, Kyoya's family was out of town or this would have been awkward for him.

Tsunayoshi waited for the footsteps to come closer towards him, and it was. He peeked through the small hole that he made and could only see his boyfriend's long beautiful legs making its way towards him.

Once he knew that Kyoya was staring at him, or, the object he was in. He proceeded with his surprise.

Tsunayoshi got up to his feet to stand up but fell back down to his bottom and got stuck in an awkward position. The space was too small for him to move around in and sit comfortably. To be more precise, the Vongola was in a box.

"Tsunayoshi?" It was Kyoya's voice.

"H-Hibari-san?"

And without further response from the other, the box was opened and light shone onto Tsunayoshi. It took a few seconds for him to finally adjust to the brightness. He'd been in the dark for so long that it messed with his vision.

The top was lifted and tossed to the side to reveal a nice little gift. Kyoya stared at Tsunayoshi in question and examined the boy as he was rubbing his eyes.

The brunette was dressed in a sea green wife beater type tank top that loosely fit around his torso. He had on white short shorts, the type that females wear and to top it off, he had on black and white striped thigh high socks. Not to mention, there was a red ribbon tied around his neck, the bow in the back. Tsunayoshi also wore a bow (the type used on present boxes) in his hair.

"U-Um…H-Hibari-san?" Tsunayoshi called out.

"The box was tied."

_Oh. Wait? Why was the box tied? _The box that Tsunayoshi had made had a bottom and top so that he could easily pop out to surprise Kyoya. It turns out that someone had tied it up with ribbon. Must have been Reborn's doing.

_That Reborn…_

Guess his operation failed yet again, or did it?

"Why are you wearing those clothes?"

Kyoya spoke again and snapped Tsunayoshi out of his thoughts.

The brunette blushed and stood up to his feet. He looked down at his own attire and cocked his head to the side. "Well…" He started but paused for a few seconds, trying to find the right words to say.

Should he have said it was Reborn? It was but would Kyoya be happy if he said that? It was better not to lie.

"Reborn said that you might like it. D-Do you hate it?"

Tsunayoshi questioned, afraid that Kyoya might find his outfit a little too feminine, not that it wasn't. It was and quite revealing. These weren't even male clothes either and the Vongola felt ashamed to wear such things.

"It suits you."

"E-Eh?"

After all that thinking, he didn't even need to be worried. Tsunayoshi's face lit up a little and he finally met Kyoya's gaze. His boyfriend leaned in and kissed the brunette softly on the lips, like how he always did. He seemed to enjoy catching the Vongola off-guard with a peck.

"So, are you my present?" Kyoya asked and touched the ribbon, grabbing onto one of the ends hanging around the boy's neck.

"U-um…yes."

Without saying anything, Kyoya tugged at the ribbon and pulled it, slowly undoing the bow until it became what it looked like when Tsunayoshi first bought the item. The ribbon dropped to the ground.

"I opened it." Kyoya said, smiling.

That smile was killer and a bright red spread across Tsunayoshi's cheeks. His heart was beating so fast that it felt it would burst.

"Does that mean I get to open the rest of you?"

Kyoya questioned as he eyed Tsunayoshi with lust filled in his eyes. The brunette grew nervous because he knew where this was heading. They were going to home plate. Skipping second and third and just hitting home. He knew that this would happen, but he wasn't prepared. Still, Tsunayoshi was going to go through with it.

Shyly, Tsunayoshi nodded.

Kyoya lifted the boy up and into his arms, carrying him to his room. The Vongola had never gone to his lover's room yet so he was excited to see what it would look like.

And strangely, it was ordinary. Tsunayoshi was expecting something more traditional, sort of like with sliding doors or tatami mats. But of course, Kyoya's home was pretty ordinary, kind of like his own. However; unlike his room, his boyfriend's was clean and extremely neat.

Bed was made; books and such were put into place. Clothes were not lying around on the floor like what Tsunayoshi would let his place look like.

Kyoya set Tsunayoshi onto the bed and climbed on as well. As the boy laid down flat on his back, staring up at his guardian hovering over him, he suddenly felt scared. Kyoya could see it in his hazel orbs. They were visibly faint but definitely there.

"Are you scared?"

"Just a little."

"Should we not do it?"

Kyoya brushed Tsunayoshi's bangs aside and kissed his forehead. He held onto one of his lovers' hand, intertwining their fingers. "It's ok if we don't."

Tsunayoshi felt bad for suddenly rejecting Kyoya once they got to the bed even though he had gave his consent earlier. The idea of sex just suddenly scared him. Well, he was always sort of afraid. After all, he was only fourteen. There were other things to experience and not like sex was the most important. Of course, there are those out there his age that have experienced it.

It was pleasurable, he knew or so he heard from others. Still, Tsunayoshi was troubled. He wasn't scared of the pain. Just the thought of it is what held him back.

"Just a little…." He whispered.

"Ok."

An immediate reply. Tsunayoshi was relieved to know that Kyoya wasn't mad at him.

The guardian placed a trail of wet kisses down the side of the Vongola's neck, also touching the hickeys he placed yesterday. A hand slipped underneath his tank top, snaking up towards his nipples. Pinching them gentle, Kyoya toyed with the soft pebbles, turning them hard.

Tsunayoshi held back his voice, embarrassed.

Kyoya continued his advances and pulled the boy's shirt upwards to reveal his pink nipples. A kiss was placed on his belly, making its way towards the spot his hands were at.

His tongue twirled around one of Tsunayoshi's nipples, wetting it. He sucked on it while he played with the other. The Vongola felt aroused and couldn't resist moaning.

"Nn…" he uttered quietly.

His nipples were beginning to swell and they sort of hurt but it was pleasurable. As Tsunayoshi was enjoying himself, he hadn't noticed that Kyoya was ready to do something else.

A hand was placed on top of his pants and he yelped. He propped his elbows against the mattress, lifting himself slightly up to watch Kyoya.

"H-Hibari-san?"

"This much is ok right?"

"U-Um…"

That much should be alright, yet, he was just shy.

The brunette nodded just ever so slightly and leaned back down onto the bed. He rested an arm a top his shoulder and bit down on his lip, preparing himself.

Kyoya unzipped the shorts to reveal briefs, something that Tsunayoshi never wore. He was always in boxers. Not that Kyoya actually knew if he wore briefs or not. Just something he assumed. Once boxers, its boxers all the way.

Grabbing onto the sides of the shorts, Kyoya tugged at them, loosening it around his waist and slipped it off his slender legs. His hand reached towards the briefs and also pulled them off as they were in the way.

Tsunayoshi was already hard, dripping wet with pre-cum. That was cute. He could already be so turned on from just a little foreplay.

When Kyoya touched his member, he felt Tsunayoshi twitch, whimpering. That made him all the more excited. The guardian wrapped a hand around the shaft and began to slowly stroke it up and down.

"Nn…"

His moans were cute and Kyoya wanted to hear more. So, he sped up the pace.

"N-No…H-Hibari-san…"

And soon, Tsunayoshi came into his hands; his hot liquid spilling all over his abdomen and covering Kyoya's fingers. Releasing his hold, the guardian got off the bed and left his room, leaving behind a heavily breathing Tsunayoshi.

He came back minutes later with a tissue box. His hand also appeared to be cleaned. With a few tissues in hand, he wiped Tsunayoshi clean and put his briefs and shorts back on. Kyoya also pulled his lover's shirt pack down and helped straighten out his attire so he looked like what he had done before Kyoya made a mess of him.

"Hibari-san?"

"I'm fine."

Kyoya knew that Tsunayoshi was asking about whether he needed a release or not. But the guardian was strong enough to hold back his urge.

Tsunayoshi called out to his boyfriend and Kyoya looked at him. He threw the tissues away in the trash can and sat down on the bed. The Vongola rose up to his knees and slid closer towards the guardian. Wrapping his arms around his lover's neck, Tsunayoshi pulled Kyoya into an embrace.

"Merry Christmas," he whispered softly.

Kyoya smiled ever so faintly and pulling back, the guardian gazed into hazel eyes. "So, do you have a proper gift to give?"

"E-Eh? N-No…"

"That was the only gift?"

"E-Eh? I-I thought that was enough…"

"Hmm…"

_W-What? Was I supposed to give a gift? Not just me as a gift?_

Kyoya was only teasing but it was amusing to see how freaked out Tsunayoshi was getting. His expressions were fun to watch. He decided to just keep that a secret to himself and not say anymore.

"U-Um…"

The brunette had more to say.

"W-were you busy today?"

"No."

"O-oh. I thought you were busy so you didn't make plans."

"I did."

"EH? You did!"

Tsunayoshi was surprised to hear that because Kyoya hadn't told him anything about it. They saw each other just yesterday too and nothing.

"I called but you didn't pick up."

_Called? My phone didn't ring._ The brunette thought about it and no matter how hard he tried to remember, it just didn't come to mind. There wasn't a single time his phone had rung.

_No…wait. _Then he remembered something. _T-That's right. _On his way home, his phone was beeping and he took a look at it. His phone was dying and it was bugging him to charge it. Tsunayoshi was supposed to do that when he got home but he didn't get to it. Thus, the reason why Kyoya's call never went through.

_I'm so stupid._

"My phone died."

It was a lame excuse but it was the truth. Tsunayoshi felt stupid that it happened.

"I thought as much."

Kyoya wasn't too surprised. Since when he called, the answering machine picked up without ringing.

So, Kyoya did have something planned for them today. Just the thought made him happy and they were lucky to be together right now, all thanks to Reborn of course. If Tsunayoshi hadn't gone through with it, well, he'd be spending Christmas Eve at home, alone. Well not alone, he'd be with the kids. Still.

"I'm sorry."

The Vongola apologized.

Kyoya said nothing and instead, kissed the boy on the lips. "It's fine."

The guardian left the Vongola's side and went to get a present that was sitting on top of his desk. He walked back over and handed it to his lover. "Yours."

Tsunayoshi accepted it with a smile on his face. Carefully, he opened the gift, not wanting to tear apart the beautiful wrapping. The box was red and it felt sort of light, nothing heavy and it made the brunette curious of what he got.

Lifting the top up, he searched through the colorful tissue paper and found a tin box. Pulling it out, he stared at the object and chuckled at what he saw.

Band-aids. Not just any, specialized ones that had his favorite number written on it. They were orange bandages with the number 27 printed on.

"That's not it."

Kyoya said and ushered Tsunayoshi to dig the box for what was hidden inside. As his hand moved around, he felt something soft. He grabbed at the items and pulled it outside of the box and gasped at what he found. This was something he definitely didn't expect for Kyoya to buy. It was really unlike him.

Stuffed animals.

One was a light brown bunny and the other was a grey wolf. Wrapped around the toys' neck, joining them together was a soft mini purple scarf along with an orange one accompanying it.

What was this supposed to represent exactly? It was sort of like a paired couple. Tsunayoshi couldn't quite understand but he thought they were nice.

"Band-aids are for you to carry around since you always get hurt."

"Thank you Hibari-san."

Tsunayoshi placed the gifts to the side of him and reached his arms towards his boyfriend standing in front of him. Kyoya moved in closer and the brunette wrapped his arms around the guardians' waist, leaning his face against his sweater.

Kyoya returned the hug and whispered, "Merry Christmas Tsunayoshi."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The 25th was here and it was time for their planned Christmas party. Of course, it was being held at Tsunayoshi's home since everyone liked to go there. It was a cozy place.

Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei, Haru and Kyoko were all seated in his room. Along with Bianchi, Lambo and I-pin. His mother was downstairs preparing the food since she had volunteered to make it. She loved to cook so it was alright with her.

Christmas gifts were exchanged and because there were too many, they did a Secret Santa type of thing. It was funny to see who got who and what they received but all in all, it was enjoyable.

The Vongola came back from downstairs with a few bottles of apple cider in his hand for his friends to drink.

"Ah, Tsuna-kun! I'll help pour it," Kyoko offered.

"Thank you," Tsunayoshi said.

He set the bottle down on the small table that everyone huddled around. One by one, the cups were filled and passed around. Even Lambo got some since he was whining and being annoying. The one way to shut him up but he'd most likely be hyper later on from all the sugar he received.

The Vongola sat beside Kyoko and as the girl peered around her room, she noticed something sitting on his bed.

"Tsuna-kun, those stuff animals are cute."

"Eh?"

Looking over at his bed, he realized that the girl was talking about the stuff animal he received from Kyoya last night. He blushed, just faintly and muttered something. But Kyoko couldn't hear and she asked once again.

"A gift."

"Eh? Christmas gift? How lucky. It looks like they're a couple with the scarves wrapped around them like that."

"Do they?"

"Yes! It's cute. I bet that bunny is you."

"E-Eh? Is that so?"

Tsunayoshi cocked his head to the side as he stared at the stuff animals leaning against his wall. Did they really look like a couple to him? I guess in a way. If he was the bunny then that makes Kyoya the wolf. That was quite an odd pair but strangely, it fits.

"Who gave them to you?"

"O-oh. Um…someone special."

"Really? How envious. That person must like you a lot," Kyoko said, smiling,

Lips curved upwards and Tsunayoshi felt oddly happy. As he peered down at his own hands, he noticed the band-aid around his finger. He had cut himself earlier today trying to open a card. Right off the bat, he already got to use his special Christmas present.

Running a finger along the band-aid, he couldn't help but keep that smile plastered on his face. As he was too trapped in his own thoughts, he didn't notice that his cell phone was ringing on his bed. Because I-pin happened to be sitting there, she grabbed the device and handed it to the boy.

"Eh? A call? Thank you I-pin."

Tsunayoshi grabbed his cell phone from the Chinese girl. On the front, there was a little letter image meaning he had gotten a text message. Who could that possibly be? Flipping his phone open, he took a look at who the sender was.

Hibari Kyoya.

And attached was a picture.

A picture of Tsunayoshi sleeping with his mouth wide open and a little drool glistening at the side of his mouth.

_WHAT IS THIS?_

Another text came and the Vongola opened the message.

_Merry Christmas._

Was Kyoya teasing him? He most definitely was.

Sighing, Tsunayoshi just chuckled at his own silly picture. He didn't have any particular nice pictures of his boyfriend since he always seemed to refuse.

So, Tsunayoshi aimed his camera at the stuff animals and snapped a shot of them.

He attached the picture to his message and wrote:

_Merry Christmas to Us._

And he pressed send.

THE END.

* * *

**Author's Note:** YAY! A Christmas special fic of 1827. I hoped you all enjoyed it. I was shopping around in the mall and it was so Christmas-y that I thought, hey, why don't I make a Christmas fic since the holidays are near.

Then I sat my ass down and started writing and this is what I came up with. Haha, it's…yes, so much fluff-ness. And I made sure to include Tsuna's failness in the story. Man, No-Good Tsuna really holds true.

And again, Hibari's a teasing sweet boy. :) I guess it's how I like to portray him, hope that's not bad.

And LOL the gifts. Ahh…I couldn't think of anything so that's what I came up with. If you've read the Aru Hi no Ookami no Hiroimono DJ series by Apple of Eden, that's where I got my wolf and bunny from since I figured those suit 1827 :D.

Hm, what else to add? Well, quite a long one-shot imo but it was enjoyable to write. So I hope you all had a nice time reading it. :) Happy holidays! Yay! Well, an early gift to everyone.

And no worries! I'll be updating my 1827 fic too this break and hopefully have up another fic as well (debating whether to post or not – 182769! HELL, threesome, ok, not really but it will involve those characters.) Haha. :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
